


I Can Sing Now!

by happy_waffles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, also I have a terrible sense of humor lol, this is just silly fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_waffles/pseuds/happy_waffles
Summary: Idol Kiibo.'Nuff said.





	I Can Sing Now!

Shuichi had just sat himself down when Miu came barreling into the dining hall and made a beeline towards him.

He groaned. It was too early in the morning for this.

Kaede, who was sitting right across from him, gave him a sympathetic smile. She knew all too well what a… _unique_ character Miu was.

“Hey, dickweed!” the self-proclaimed gorgeous beauty calls out, hands on her hips. “I have business with you!” She thumps the table with her palm for added emphasis.

Shuichi rubs his right temple. Honestly, did she have to be so _loud?_   “What is it?” he asks in a flat tone.

“Don’t sound so fucking dead!” Miu snaps. “You’re talking to a real smokin’ hot babe here, so a little virgin shit like you should be jumping for joy—”

“Miu,” Kaede cuts in, giving the blonde inventor a stern look. “Do I have to punish you?”

The blonde inventor looks away, a blush creeping on her face. Her lessons with Kaede on how to talk to people “normally” so far were showing mixed results—sometimes she could reign in her swear words, and sometimes she just couldn’t resist the urge to talk dirty.

Still, that passionate look in Kaede’s eyes excited her more than it frightened her. If she’s being honest, Miu would even admit that she _wanted_ to be punished…

 _Nope_ , Shuichi thinks to himself.

He is _not_ going to sit through the painfully weird and obvious sexual energy between Miu and Kaede. For fuck’s sake, he just wanted to eat his breakfast in peace.

“Miu,” he quickly says, trying to win back her attention, “do you have business with me or not?”

Miu’s eyes snap back over to him. “Yeah, yeah, I do, don’t get your panties in a twist,” she responds dismissively. (She earns another look from Kaede with that comment, and the blonde inventor can’t help but shiver from it).

“You see,” she continues, a hand fanning her red face, “I came here because Kiibo asked me to. He wants to show you something back at my lab.”

 _Damn_ _it_. Shuichi was planning to respectfully decline whatever Miu brought up, but now that he knew it was _Kiibo_ who was asking for him…how could he possibly refuse?

“Fine, I’m going,” he says, getting up. “But I’m taking my breakfast with me.” He picks up his plate of untouched pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon strips.

“You better not dirty up my lab,” Miu warns, falling into step behind him.

“I won’t, I won’t.”

Kaede gives a cheerful wave. “Have fun!” she chirps, as she slides herself over to bother Maki, who just recently arrived.

Seeing this, Miu frowns, and Shuichi just gives a weak smile in return.

…

“Fuckin’ annoying ass bitch.” Miu slams the door open. “Don’t know _why_ she spends so much time with that gloomy, emo-ass fucker when there’s someone like _me_ around…”

She kicks the next door open and violently rattles the third. And Shuichi just eats his breakfast. Because that just seemed like the _safest_ option.

He’s busy finishing off his bacon strips when they finally manage to navigate out of the academy and get near her research lab.

She kicks the door for that open, too.

“Fuck!” she curses, bending down to rub her foot. Looks like she kicked a little too hard.

“Miu?” There were some shuffling sounds from within the lab. “Is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s fucking me!”

“Did…did you bring Shuichi?”

“Sure fucking did,” she grunts, finally entering the room. She then jabs a thumb at Shuichi’s direction. “Here he is, the lil bitch.”

Shuichi decides to ignore the insult.

“Uh, hey, Kiibo.” The teen detective squints, trying to look for the robot. “Why is it so dark in here?”

“For dramatic effect,” Miu answers and then proceeds to flip on the lights, revealing Kiibo sitting on the experimenting table, wearing…

A fluffy idol dress.

Shuichi almost drops his plate.

Miu smirks at his reaction. “Bet seeing that gets a virgin like you all riled up, huh?”

“Why…why is he dressed like _that?_ ”

Miu shrugs. “Something about being a ‘robot idol’?”

“But…” _But he_ _can’t_ _sing_ , Shuichi almost says. The teenage detective also tries to discreetly back away. Didn’t matter how cute Kiibo looked in the dress—he wasn’t in the mood to be tortured by the robot’s screechy singing voice. Or vomit. Or have his ears bleed.

“Wait, Shuichi!” Kiibo quickly shouts, hopping off the table. “I can sing without hurting people now!”

“R-Really?” Shuichi says, his face doubtful.

“Wipe that look off your face,” Miu huffs. “Of _course_ he can sing now—I, the beautiful and intelligent Miu Iruma, gifted him with actual vocal chords!”

Kiibo nods. “You see, before I couldn’t sing because I was trying to stretch out vocal chords that didn’t exist.”

“But _now_ ,” the robot excitedly says, “I can! And you’re the first person I wanted to show off my new upgrade to!”

“He’s been excited since yesterday,” Miu adds. “He even woke me up in the middle of the night for this. So you _better_ listen to his singing.”

And with that being said, Miu snatches Shuicui’s breakfast plate from him and pushes him onto the experimenting table.

“I’m tired as fuck,” she then announces, popping a piece of scrambled egg into her mouth, “so I’m going to go catch some Zs. All I ask is that you two don’t fuck up my lab.”

“We won’t!” Kiibo promised.

“Good.” Miu yawns. “Then see ya.” She walks over to the door and then slams it closed, leaving Shuichi alone with Kiibo.

 _This_ _is_ _it_ , _this_ _is_ _how_ _I’m_ _going_ _to_ _die_ , Shuichi thinks. _Kiibo is going to sing me to death_.

Well, at least the last thing he was going to see would be Kiibo in that cute frilly idol dress, so maybe death won’t be so bad.

With his pessimistic attitude towards the robot’s ability to sing, imagine Shuichi’s surprise when Kiibo opened his mouth and sounded great. _Beautiful_ , even.

“Kiibo!” he calls out after the robot finished. “That’s amazing—I didn’t feel like vomiting at all!”

Kiibo blushes at the compliment. “Really? That’s great news!”

“Now you can achieve your dream of being the first robot pop idol,” Shuichi says, a smile on his face. “Although singing ‘Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star’ isn’t going to win you any awards.”

Kiibo gives a bright smile back. “Don’t worry, Shuichi—my first song will be all about you and how much you mean to me!”

Oof. That went straight to Shuichi’s heart.

“Ah, Shuichi, are you okay??” Kiibo asks, moving closer to the detective. (The way Shuichi was clutching at his chest made the robot think he was having a heart attack).

“I’m fine, Kiibo…,” Shuichi answers. “Just a little overwhelmed.”

“I did detect a slight rise in your body temperature,” Kiibo affirms, “so maybe it’s best if you get some rest. Want me to sing you to sleep?”

Shuichi shakes his head. He motions for Kiibo to come closer and when the robot does, Shuichi pulls him by his neck ribbon and kisses him. “I want you to serenade me instead.”

Kiibo’s faceplate overheats, making him a blushing mess (steam was even coming out of his head). “R-Right now??”

Shuichi (clumsily) straightens the robot’s ribbon. “Yes, right now. Do you not want to…?”

“Nno, I do! I just…don’t know many songs…”

“That’s okay,” Shuichi assures him, a soft smile on his face. “I’ll like whatever song you sing to me.”

And that’s how Shuichi found himself being sweetly serenaded by Kiibo to the tune of the Duck Song.

It was great.


End file.
